


Bokuto is a sexy bodyguard

by c_idiot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bokuto is a bodyguard, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sexy Times, Stalker, Things get spicy in later chapters, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_idiot/pseuds/c_idiot
Summary: When the 18 year old child of one of the richest men in town finds out he's being stalked, his father insists that he gets a bodyguard. However, the bodyguard isn't quite what he had expected.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Small mention of Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a fanfic and I don't think Bokuto's emotions are shown good enough, but I thought this chapter was pretty good and had fun writing it. Bokuto is 25 and Y/N is 18

You had a stalker. You knew that before the first letter even arrived. You could feel eyes on you in the moments you were alone, which happened to be a lot. At first, you didn’t think anything of it, your family being one of the richest in the city you assumed that it was some reporter trying to dig up a story. You had begun to ignore it, knowing they’d leave after they figured out you were just a boring teenage boy.

That was, until the first letter had arrived.

Just after your 18th birthday, you were opening your school locker when an envelope fell out. You crouched down, picking it up. It had your name written in cursive in what you assumed was an attempt to be fancy.

You assumed it was a love letter, since you had gotten your fair share of them over your highschool years, being rich and considerably attractive. According to your friends, you were the “mysterious type” with the fact that you hardly ever spoke to anyone other than your closest friends.

You peeled the letter open, not wanting to be rude by throwing it away without having even looked at the contents. However, what fell out of the letter shocked you.

5 photos, each close ups of you as you went along your daily life. The first being a photo of you walking down a crowded street, the second of you walking into school, and the third was you waiting to enter the theater to watch a movie with some friends.

It was the last two that made you start shivering in fear. The fourth was of you, sitting at a desk in your own private library. No one but you and the library workers should have had access to that room, your father having got it for you for your 10th birthday. The fifth made your knees go weak, an image of you sleeping, in your room, taken from right next to your bed.

You let the photos fall from your hand, allowing yourself to sink to the ground, your breathing becoming ragged as panic began to overtake you.

“Hey Y/N!” You heard your best friend, Hinata Shoyo, yell from behind you, “What are you doing on the ground…” His voice trailed off as he approached you and saw the pictures laying on the ground in front of you.

“Whaaat the fuuuck.” He said, smile falling from his face as he realized what was happening. He was a little slow sometimes, but he wasn’t completely stupid. He immediately gathered the photos and shoved them back into the envelope as you continued to stare blankly at the ground where they haid laid.

You were trying to breathe, but it didn’t feel like any air was flowing into your lungs. You barely noticed Shoyo’s actions as he sat in front of you, taking your hands in his as he talked to you, trying to get you to breathe slower.

He rubbed small circles on the back of your hands, so you decided to focus on that, trying to calm yourself down. Once your breathing was mostly back to normal, Shoyo helped you up and supported you as he led you to the nurses office.

You continued to tell yourself that there was no reason for anyone to hurt you, that they probably just wanted money from your family, which would be easy to give. Hurting you was the opposite of what they would want to do, they just wanted you to feel threatened. This idea helped you calm down further as you sat in the nurse's office next to Shoyo, the nurse on the phone with your father.

“You feeling better?” Shoyo asked, still holding your hand in his.

“I’m fine.” You snapped, pulling your hand away from him sharply, already regretting getting angry but you didn’t want Shoyo to think you were weak. “There’s no reason for anyone to hurt me, they just want money.” You said.

Shoyo didn’t look put off by your sudden outburst. Even if he was an idiot, he always seemed to see right through you, knowing whatever you were feeling at any given time. 

Still, he backed off, “Yea you’re probably right, what do you think your dad will do?”

“Overreact most likely, probably have us move to our other house on the other side of town.” You said, sighing.

-

That was exactly what happened, your father showed up to school to take you directly to your other house. The car ride was pretty awkward, you already didn’t see your dad much and now he was the one driving you, a job usually left to your chauffeurs.

It wasn’t until you were halfway to the house that he spoke.

“I’m going to get you a bodyguard.” He said, matter of factly.

“Huh?” You replied, shocked.

“We can’t have you going to school unprotected when we know they have access to you there. You aren’t going to leave the house until we have hired someone to protect you. This will not be argued over and is final.” He said, a stern look on his face.

You were about to protest but thought better of it. You were still too tired from your freakout earlier to get in a screaming match with your dad. You already felt stupid for panicking from seeing the photos, glad that Shoyo was the one who found you, not wanting the whole school to know about it.

It wouldn’t be the worst thing ever to have someone guard you, but it’d be annoying to have them around you constantly, watching everything you do.

You leaned back against the seat with a huff and shut your eyes until you arrived at your house.

“I’ve already contacted the company that we usually use for bodyguards, and they’ll be sending someone over to be interviewed tonight.”

“Mm” you replied, uncaring as you left the car to walk up to the house. The sooner you got your bodyguard the sooner you’d be able to go back into school, and you really didn’t want to be stuck in your house all day thinking about the stalker.

-

Your room had already been filled with your things when you went up, your dad had obviously called someone to do so. You dropped yourself down on your bed, laying there face down for a minute as you accepted your situation, before you got up to sit at your desk.

If there was one thing that could distract you, it was your video games, you opened up one of your favorites and made a new save file to start playing.

You didn’t notice how much time had passed while you were immersed in your game until your phone started ringing. You checked it and saw that your dad was calling you, your house being too large for him to call you down by just yelling. You answered the call.

“Y/N. You need to come downstairs to meet your new bodyguard.”

“Ok.” You replied nonchalantly before hanging up. You paused your game and started to walk down the stairs to the main living room where you assumed they would be.

Stepping into the room, your eyes immediately focused on the man sitting opposite your father. He was wearing a black button up dress shirt tucked into black dress pants, and it made you immediately feel self conscious of your sweats and t-shirt you had put on once you got home. The top few buttons were unbuttoned and his sleeves were rolled up slightly, allowing you to see his muscular forearms. He looked way younger than you had expected, his hair was black with silver tips, a style you would have thought silly if it didn’t fit him perfectly. However, the most amazing part about him was his face, he had a slightly dopey grin plastered across his owl like face, and for some reason, it was extremely attractive.

Your eyes didn’t leave him as you walked into the room, catching the attention of him and your father.

“Y/N. This is your new bodyguard.” He said, gesturing to the gorgeous man.

“Hello, I’m Bokuto Koutarou.” He said in a voice much too loud even for the large room as he stood up and held his hand out for you to shake.

“Y/N.” You said nonchalantly as you shook his hand. Even if this man was incredibly attractive, you could already tell that he would probably annoy the shit out of you.

“Whoa your hands are so tiny.” Bokuto said in an awed voice as you shook his hand. You quickly brought your hand back, putting them in your pockets self consciously. Bokuto’s smile never left his face.

“Well tour him around the house and show him your room. He’ll be staying in the guest bed right next door to you.” Your father said, standing up, “I have to get back to work. Bokuto will drive you to school tomorrow.” He rubbed his hands together and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

“Wow… that guy didn’t even say goodbye.” Bokuto was way too blunt.

“Come on.” You said, immediately walking towards the door on the other side of the room, Bokuto followed you with bouncy steps, reminding you of a giddy child. “This is the Kitchen, I usually eat breakfast here.” You said, immediately continuing through another door. You wanted to get this tour done as fast as possible.

Once you had shown Bokuto around the important areas, he followed you upstairs and showed him his room, then your own.

“I’ll install some better alarms on your windows, also, take this.” He handed you a small device with a little red button on it. “It’s a tracker, and if you click that button it’ll send an alarm to my phone.”

You thought the idea of having a tracker was stupid, and you told him so as he attatched the alarms to your windows.

“Well you can never be too safe ya know?” He said, still way too loudly and grinning widely. You ignored him and put the tracker in your pocket before sitting down at the computer, crossing your legs and unpausing the game.

After playing for a couple minutes, you were getting increasingly annoyed as Bokuto’s presence got closer and closer, until he was basically watching the game over your shoulder. You paused it before looking up at him.

“What do you want.” You said, voice devoid of emotion.

“Your game looks super cool!” He said, his golden eyes meeting yours. You thought for a second.

“Wanna play? It’s multiplayer.” You had no idea why you had offered this but were extremely happy when you did as you saw his eyes shining, grin somehow spreading wider on his face. He pulled up another chair as you connected a second controller to the computer, handing it to him.

Playing with him was surprisingly fun, and he was actually really good at the game, unlike the friends you normally played with. You played for about half an hour before your eyes started to droop and your movements and reactions in the game started to become much slower, Bokuto realized this and paused the game.

“We should probably get some sleep, it’s pretty late.” He stood up, smoothing his pants. “Press the panic button if anything happens ok?” He said, you nodded even though you doubted you’d ever press it.

“Good night” You said as he was about to leave. He turned to look at you, smiling, his face seemed to be shining.

“Good night!” He responded before turning around and closing the door. 

You could get used to seeing that face, you thought as you drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoooo poggers. bokuto knows every word to every Nicki manaj song and this is the truth.

Bokuto woke up from his phone alarm going off. He yawned as he rolled out of bed. Literally.

He fell off the unfamiliar bed with a thump. He slowly got up and fixed his hair spikes so they looked nice before getting dressed and leaving his room.

He checked Y/N’s room but it was empty, so he assumed his client was already downstairs. He was surprised the night before when the teen had walked into the living room and their eyes had met. Those wide eyes had seemed much more mature than he had expected. He knew that if someone were to describe himself, mature would be the last word they used, however he was still 7 years older than the teen. But when their eyes had met, he felt like the boy was way more mature than himself.

He walked down the stairs and to the kitchen, smiling as he saw Y/N on his phone and eating a piece of toast.

“Hey!” He said, sitting down in the chair next to him. As their eyes met, he could tell that the younger one looked extremely tired, but he didn’t comment on it. Y/N nodded at him but stayed silent as he continued to eat his food. Bokuto never liked staying quiet, but he could tell the times when his loud voice wasn’t wanted, he just usually ignored that.

This time, however, he decided to stay quiet, instead putting his energy towards bouncing his knee as he waited for Y/N to finish eating. Once he did, standing up and placing his plate in the sink, Bokuto had stood up to open the door for him, following one step behind as they walked towards the front door of the house.

Bokuto scanned the street for anything suspicious as soon as they left, once he determined they were safe he led the way to his car. Most people at his company would be upset at the idea of having a job guarding the kid of a rich man, calling them spoiled brats and all. But Bokuto preferred the kids over the emotionless businessmen he was sometimes assigned to. They would never crack a smile at his jokes and he has gotten more than a couple complaints for “unprofessional behavior”.

Thus his boss, Daichi, began assigning him to all the kid jobs. Some were indeed spoiled brats, but they were still better than their emotionless parents.

-

“Wanna listen to music?” Bokuto asked as they buckled their seatbelts.

“Sure, play whatever.” You replied, leaning back in your seat. You somehow missed the mischievous glint in the guards eyes as he connected his phone to the aux. All of a sudden Nicki Manaj started blasting through the speakers and Bokuto started to sing along with it.

This made you burst out laughing as you watched the man who was supposed to be guarding you seriously start to rap the beginning of Super Bass.

Bokuto’s smile never left his face as he backed out of the parking spot, singing every word to the song perfectly. You didn’t think you’d ever laughed as much as you had on that drive to school. No matter what song came on, Bokuto rapped it perfectly. The man seemed to revel in your laughs and how happy you seemed.

You hadn’t slept well the night before, waking up every hour or so from a nightmare. You were surprised how much the loud man could cheer you up. You were already back to normal by the time you were parked and walking into school, and you didn’t care as much about the fact that Bokuto had to go into school with you anymore.

Your teachers had been told about the fact that you’d have a bodyguard at school and they introduced him to your classmates. He sat in the back of your classes on his phone the whole time, every once in a while glancing up and around the room.

You were surprised at how natural it felt for him to be there, it could have been his immature attitude, but for some reason he just felt like one of your friends. The only thing that was odd was the way that he entered rooms before yourself, checking them before allowing you to enter.

He also walked directly next to you, rather than his usual one step behind, which you were thankful for. You didn’t want it to feel like he was a bodyguard, but there was no escaping the eyes that followed the both of you in the hallways and in class.

You were, apparently, not the only one who found Bokuto attractive. You passed several groups of giggling girls, some even approaching Bokuto to speak to him. He always turned them away, saying that he couldn’t get distracted from his work. For some reason, that made you happy.

You were nervous as you walked into lunch, sitting down at your normal table. Your friends greeted Bokuto cheerfully.

“Whooooooa! You’re huge!” Shoyo said, staring in awe at Bokuto as he sat down next to you. Kageyama looked immediately perturbed as Shoyo continued to stare at Bokuto. “I wish I was as tall as you!” Shoyo said, eyes shining.

“He’s not much taller than I am.” Kageyama said.

“This is Bokuto.” You said, ignoring Kageyama’s comment. “He’s my bodyguard and he’ll be sitting with us till we catch the guy who’s stalking me.” You continued nonchalantly.

“Hey!” Bokuto greeted with his signature smile. His goofy personality seemed to fit perfectly into your group, he seemed to fall into place perfectly as the conversation continued, even Kageyama started to warm up to him. Noya and Tanaka both showed up later. 

“Hey guys, you ready for our game later?” Noya asked Hinata and Kageyama after having been introduced to Bokuto.

“Yep!” Shoyo responded before turning to Bokuto, “We play volleyball!” He said proudly with a smile.

“Really? I used to play in highschool!” Bokuto responded, eyes shining. “I was the ace of my team! And one of the top 5 in the nation!” He bragged proudly.

“Actually?!” Shoyo basically yelled, staring in awe at Bokuto.

“Yep! I stopped playing after highschool though and became a bodyguard instead.” For the first time since you had met the man, he looked a little sad, this was however quickly covered by a smile as he turned towards you, “Can we go to the game! Please?” He asked, looking at you like a puppy.

“Uh… sure.” You responded, still not used to eye contact with his piercing owl-like eyes.

“Whaaat?!” Shoyo yelled, standing up from the table, “You never come to our games!”

“Well I’m coming today.” You replied nonchalantly.

-

The rest of the day passed by quickly and before he knew it he was walking into the gym before the game with Y/N. The team was still warming up when you both entered, he watched as they practiced their spikes. His eyes shone as he watched them hit the ball down to the other side of the net, his memories of volleyball from highschool in the front of his brain.

Before he knew it he was running up to the net. “Kageyama!” He yelled, a big smile on his face as he jumped, the highschool setter suddenly sending the ball in his direction and he hit it with his full strength, slamming it down on the other side of the court. “AHA! I’ve still got it!” Bokuto yelled as the team stared at him in awe.

Hinata ran up to him, eyes shining in amazement. “WHOA! You’re amazing Bokuto!” He said, practically jumping up and down.

“Bokuto?” He heard a voice call from behind him. He turned to see a man who you remembered from high school.

“Ukai!” He responded with a big smile before pulling him into a big hug.

“What are you doing here? I haven’t seen you since high school!” Ukai said, pulling away from the hug.

“Oh, I work as a bodyguard now and I'm guarding Y/N over there.” Bokuto said, gesturing over towards Y/N, “I was invited to watch the game! Who would’ve known that I’d see you here!”

“I’m the volleyball coach here now.” Ukai said, “I bet you’re gonna be amazed by this team I’ve got here.” Bokuto nodded before walking back over to Y/N to sit on the bleachers, hearing Hinata say, “Yea! Apparently he was one of the top 5 aces when Coach was in highschool!” from behind him.

-

When the game started, Bokuto was entranced by the playing, only breaking his focus on the plays every five minutes or so to look around the gym, checking for anything suspicious. Although you watched the game intently, your eyes kept finding Bokuto, watching his eyes shine every time a ball was spiked or blocked.

He really seemed to love the game, and watching his eyes follow the ball with excitement was entrancing. You felt your cheeks start to blush as you stared at the attractive man. Wait, why were you thinking of him as attractive right now? You shook your head to try to break out of the trance, but the blush continued to grow on your cheeks.

“I’m going to go to the bathroom.” You said, standing up. Bokuto’s attention was ripped away from the game.

“I’ll go with you.” He said.

“No it’s fine,” You reassured him, “I’ll use the one in the team locker room, the only people who use it are the team members, plus it seems like you really enjoy watching the game.”

“Ok, don’t take too long though.” He said, slightly hesitant turning his attention back to the game. You walked down the bleachers and pushed your way into the team locker room, cringing slightly at the smell, before walking to the back towards the toilets.

You didn’t actually have to use the bathroom, just wanted to calm down and snap out of whatever was happening to you. You stood by the sink, splashing water into your face to calm down.

You heard a door open so you quickly grabbed a paper towel to dry your face before anyone could ask what you were doing.

“Hello? Who is it? Is the game still going on?” You called out as you dried your face.

You suddenly felt strong arms aggressively seize you from behind, one hand tightly covering your mouth as you were roughly pushed into the wall of the bathroom.

“Hello.” A deep voice whispered into your neck, “I’ve been watching you for a while, I see you’ve got a little bodyguard now.” As the realization set in, you started to struggle against the strong man’s grasp, he just chuckled lightly before seizing your arms and holding them behind your back with one hand so tightly you knew it would bruise. His lips brushed against your neck as he held your head in place with his hand over your mouth.

“Your skin is so pretty.” He whispered directly into your ear before moving his mouth back down to your neck. You whimpered as his body pressed tightly against yours from behind and he started to kiss down your neck. 

You had never felt so weak in your life, no matter how hard you pushed or pulled, your captor seemed to hold you easily.

“Oh the things I wish I could do to you.” He whispered with a grin, “But that annoying little bodyguard is outside. I guess I’ll just have to wait until next time.” He said, suddenly dropping your trembling body onto the ground and walking out of the bathroom. “Bye Bye!” You heard the man call before you heard the outside door shut.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly forgot most of what I wrote in this chapter but enjoy.

After several plays, Bokuto’s attention was only half on the game. Y/N had yet to return so he decided to go check on him. For some reason, he felt anxiety beginning to swell in the back of his mind, so he practically ran to the bathroom.

His eyes fell on Y/N in a crumpled pile on the floor, body shaking with sobs. Bokuto’s nearly constant smile fell from his face as he ran to Y/N, grabbing him in his arms to look into his face. The sight made Bokuto’s heart feel like it was breaking. He had never felt this connected to a client before but he didn’t care. Looking into the teens face, tears falling thick from his wide eyes as he gasped for air. He leaned over to the side and threw up all over the ground, only making him sob harder.

Bokuto didn’t know what to do other than hold Y/N in his arms and hug him as he sobbed into his shoulder. It was like a crude reminder that no matter how mature the boy acted, he was still just a teenager. The image of his helpless face was burned into Bokuto’s memory and he never wanted to see him like that ever again.

“H-he was h-here.” Y/N said through his sobs. Bokuto suddenly felt a surge of anger. He wanted to punch that guys face in.

“I’m so sorry.” Bokuto whispered to him. “I’ll never leave you alone again.” He said. He pulled out his phone to text Ukai about the situation.

-

The game was stopped early due to the threat of a dangerous person being on the school grounds. Bokuto had brought you to his car where you now sat in silence. Your crying had stopped so you just stared at your hands as the situation sunk in.

“It-it wasn’t just a money thing.” You said, “Someone w-wants to hurt me.”

“I’ll never let them touch you again.” Bokuto said, you looked up at him. He was staring ahead with his hands on the steering wheel, squeezing it so hard his knuckles were white.

“Thank you.” You said and he looked down at you, hands relaxing on the steering wheel. He smiled at you slightly before ruffling your hair.

“Let's go home now.” He said, turning on the car. As soon as the car turned on the Nicki Manaj from that morning started blasting again. He frantically reached to turn it off until he saw you, laughing uncontrollably. You didn’t know why you were laughing so hard, but it felt nice, so you just kept laughing. Bokuto drove the two of you home with a smile on his face, singing along quietly to the music.

-

Your father had called you after hearing about the situation to make sure you were ok, telling you that you were no longer to go anywhere without Bokuto next to you, even if it was the bathroom.

Now the two of you were sitting in your room, you were watching a show on the TV while Bokuto was playing a game on his phone. You were surprised by how calm you felt despite the earlier events. You looked up at Bokuto and at his focused face as he played on his phone. You felt the corners of your mouth tilt up as you stared at him. Suddenly he lifted his head and made eye contact with you.

“You need something?” You felt your face start to blush at being caught staring.

“Oh, no nothing.” You said, looking back at the TV.

That night you surprisingly had no nightmares, just a strange dream of the memory of Bokuto holding you in his strong arms.

-

The next few days passed uneventfully, you’d wake up, eat breakfast with Bokuto, go to school with Bokuto, drive home with Bokuto, then play video games or just hang out with Bokuto.

You did everything with the man, but surprisingly, this didn’t annoy you at all. Even if the two of you were extremely different, being with him felt natural. His joking comments made you feel better about your situation, although him being with you was a constant reminder that there was someone out there watching you.

You were eating breakfast, tired after staying up particularly late with Bokuto, playing video games. You finished your toast and checked your watch, it was nearly time to leave for school but Bokuto still wasn’t downstairs. You decided to go check on him.

As you approached his room, you could hear his alarm continuously going off. You realized that he was probably sleeping through it. You knocked on his door and opened it.

“Hey Bokuto, wake u-” You stared into the room, greeted with Bokuto laying shirtless with his back on the bed as he slept. His bare arms were stretched back behind his head. Your eyes took in the sight of his muscled body, his skin seemed to shine from the morning sun flowing in from the window. His face looked nothing less than beautiful as he slept, chest rising and falling with each breath. The blanket on his bed laid across his stomach, cutting off your view of his abs. You suddenly felt a strong urge to pull it off of him. You pushed the urge down while you walked up to the bed.

“Bokuto.” You said, tapping his bare shoulder, feeling his hot skin underneath your touch and wishing you could rub your hands across every inch of his body. Bokuto’s eyes slowly opened and looked up at you. “You slept through your alarm, it’s nearly time to go.” You said, honestly surprised that your voice didn’t start to shake as you stared at the gorgeous man.

“Oh!” Bokuto said, then rolling over only to fall off the bed with a thump. You burst out laughing as he laid face down on the ground, watching his shoulder shake as a sign he was also laughing. Your laughter trailed off as you stared down at his back, in your opinion, just as gorgeous as the front. You cleared your throat.

“Ok well get dressed, I’ll wait for you outside.” You said before turning around and walking out of the room, shutting the door behind you and leaning against the wall as you tried to get your blush under control.

What were you thinking? He’s your bodyguard, he was basically being paid to be around you. Not to mention the fact that he was 7 years older than you and probably not even gay. Originally you had just thought he was an attractive guy, but you’d never felt the way you just had with any of your past crushes, the need to rake your hands over his body, to feel him, to kiss him, to hear his voice as he talked to you.

You shook your head and Bokuto exited his room, fully dressed now.

“Sorry about that, guess we stayed up a little late last night.” He said with a smile.

“Yea guess so.” You replied, pushing yourself off the wall, as you walked down the stairs, you noticed one of his hair spikes wasn’t pointing in the right direction. You reached up to fix it, still walking. Bokuto stopped in place as you fixed his hair, you glanced down at him to see what was wrong, but he just stared at you, eyes wide.

“Sorry, one of your hair spikes was messed up.” You said, pulling your hand down, feeling self conscious suddenly. It hadn’t occurred to you how weird it was to suddenly fix his hair.

“Oh. Thanks.” Bokuto replied, shaking his head slightly before smiling again and continuing walking.

That day you couldn’t stop yourself from staring at Bokuto, every time he stretched you imagined the way his muscles would move under his shirt. Every smile he sent your way made you breathless. The two of you watched a movie that night but you didn’t remember anything about it. You could only focus on the space between the two of you. You were almost relieved by the time he went to his room to sleep. You fell onto your bed, exhausted, and fell asleep within a few minutes.

-

Bokuto woke up in the middle of the night. Feeling around for his phone he saw the time; 3:14. He groaned and kicked the blanket off. It felt too hot in his room. After laying in the heat for a few more minutes he got up and went to stand in the hallway where it would be cooler.

He saw a light on under the door of Y/N’s room. “Is he awake?” Bokuto wondered out loud as he approached the door. Opening it, he saw Y/N asleep on his bed, he must’ve just forgotten to turn off the light. As he turned to flick the light switch he heard the teen start to breathe harder. Is he having a nightmare? He wondered as he approached the sleeping man. Maybe I should wake him up. He reached his hand out, about to touch his shoulder when he heard him speak.

“Bokuto…” Y/N said quietly. Bokuto first thought he had woken up, but his eyes were screwed shut. Is he talking in his sleep?

“Bokuto… please… har...der” Bokuto’s eyes widened as he looked down at the man on the bed, watching his face become increasingly red. Bokuto might be clueless sometimes, but even he could tell what was happening as Y/N started to squirm in his bed, breathing heavier.

Bokuto blushed deeply, unable to take his eyes off of Y/N panting face. He suddenly wanted to grab him and do everything that he was doing in that dream. Just imagining it made Bokuto lick his lips in anticipation. Y/N started to squirm faster, practically humping his bed.

“gonna... cum…” Y/N said breathily. Bokuto’s eyes widened even further as the sleeping man panted faster and faster until a breathy moan fell from his mouth. His body fell still and his breathing began to slow.

Only then did Bokuto break out of his trance. He turned around, turning off the light before leaving the room and shutting the door. He walked back to his room and laid down, willing himself to sleep as he ignored the aching in his pants.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!

You couldn’t meet Bokuto’s eyes at breakfast after the dream you had of him the night before, so you just stared down at your phone. The rest of the morning felt awkward for you, but you ignored it, not wanting Bokuto to notice anything was off.

Bokuto sat next to you at lunch as always, and you somehow managed to stop focusing on how close the two of you were to participate in the conversation. That was, until the conversation shifted to talking about Bokuto.

“How long have you been a bodyguard?” Noya asked. You weren’t going to lie, you wanted to know more about the man too.

“About 5 years, I don’t really know any other job I’d rather do.” Bokuto replied.

“Even though you don’t get to go home and see your girlfriend every night? Must be lonely.” Tanaka jumped in.

“I’m flattered you assumed I had a girlfriend.” Bokuto said with a laugh.

“Boyfriend?” Tanaka questioned, your eyes shot up to look at Bokuto’s reaction.

“Nope, I’m all alone.” Bokuto said with feigned sadness.

“You didn’t deny the possibility of a boyfriend.” Noya added with a smirk.

“Ah I guess I didn’t.” Bokuto said. You looked down at the table as the conversation continued, your thoughts running wild. You stayed like that until you felt a tap on your shoulder, looking up you saw Bokuto staring down at you.

“The bell just rang, it’s time for your next class.” He said.

“Ah, yea sorry, I was distracted.”

-

After school you were laying on your bed watching a show on TV when Bokuto’s phone rang. You paused the show and he picked up.

“Kuroo?” He asked into the phone. You couldn’t hear what was said on the other end. 

“I’m working right now.” Muffled noise was heard on the other end.

“He’s 18.” This time you could hear the loud groan from the phone.

“Sure, I’ll put you on speaker.” Bokuto pulled the phone away from his ear to click the speaker button.

“Hey! Y/N! That was your name right? Anyway! Would you like to come out tonight with Bokuto and his friends? We’ll be going to a bar.”

“But you aren't allowed to drink!” You heard a different voice yell into the phone.

“Uhhh...” You said before looking up into Bokuto’s eyes. He was staring at you like a hopeful puppy. “Sure, why not.” You said, not breaking eye contact as Bokuto smiled widely. You heard cheering on the other end of the phone.

“Ok! Get here soon!” The man named Kuroo yelled into the phone before hanging up.

-

A half an hour later you were changed into a nicer outfit and standing outside of a bar with Bokuto, who looked like he was about to burst with happiness.

“We don’t have to go if you don’t want to.” Bokuto said, noticing your apprehensive look as you heard the loud music and cheers coming from the bar.

“No no it’s fine. It’s not fair that you have to spend so much time away from your friends.” You said, smiling up at him. “But uh… am I allowed to go in if I’m under 21?”

“I know the owner of the bar and he agreed to let you in, you just aren’t allowed any alcohol.” Bokuto said as you both approached the entrance.

As Bokuto opened the door for you, you took a deep breath before entering the loud room. You heard cheers as Bokuto entered behind you. A man with messy black hair pulled Bokuto into a big hug, laughing.

“It’s been way too long Bokuto!” He said, pulling away from the hug. He then turned towards you, suddenly also pulling you into a hug. “You must be Y/N! We talked on the phone, I’m Kuroo.” He said, finally letting you out of the tight hug.

“Hi.” You responded awkwardly. Bokuto then led you around, introducing you to his friends, the rest of which greeted you normally, without a huge hug.

“This is Akaashi, you’ll probably like him.” Bokuto said, sitting down in a booth next to a window across from a calm looking man with black hair. Bokuto gestured for you to sit with him.

“Hi, I’m Y/N.” You said for probably the tenth time that night.

“Hello, I’ve heard about you from Bokuto, sorry for how Kuroo is.” This comment made you smile.

“Yea, he came off a little strong.” You replied.

“He’s usually like that.” A man who you had yet to speak to sat next to Akaashi, but you recognized his voice as the one who had yelled about you not drinking into the phone. “I’m Daichi.” He held out his hand to shake yours, “We’re all glad you allowed Bokuto to drag you here tonight, it’s never the same without him.” You nodded before looking to Bokuto who still had a big grin on his face.

“You have a lot of friends.” You said with a smile.

“Of course I do, everyone loves me!” Bokuto replied.

“I can name quite a few people who don’t agree with that statement.” Akaashi said, smiling slightly.

“Akaaaaaashiiiii!” Bokuto whined, “Don’t embarrass me!” He said with a pout.

“You consider that embarrassing?” Daichi added before turning towards you, “Once at a training camp, Bokuto got changed and left the locker room without his shorts on, only in his underwear, and didn’t notice until all of the girl managers screamed.”

“SHHHHHH!!!” Bokuto said, a blush appearing on his ears.

“You played volleyball with Bokuto?” You asked Daichi, smiling from his story.

“Everyone here did, we still meet up all the time even though we’re long out of highschool.” An intimidating man wearing an apron with long hair pulled back into a man bun said, placing drinks down on the table. He handed you a glass of soda.

“I’m Asahi, the owner of the bar, nice to meet you.” He said, his voice surprising kind despite his scary face.

“Don’t worry, he’s not intimidating at all once you get to know him, he’s like a big baby.” Daichi whispered to you. You laughed quietly.

“Just come up to the bar if you want a refill.” He said, ignoring Daichi’s comment although he most likely heard it.

“Want to hear more embarrassing stories about Bokuto?” Daichi asked before launching into another story. Bokuto didn’t actually care about the stories being told, even jumping in to add comments and details in each story, reveling in the attention he was getting. You drank your soda and happily listened to the stories from Bokuto’s childhood, until the conversation switched to asking about yourself.

You felt awkward so you excused yourself to go get a refill for your drink. After talking to Asahi as he refilled your drink, you were returning to your seat when you felt your phone buzzing in your pocket. You pulled it out and saw that it was from an unknown caller ID.

“Hello, who is this?” You asked, answering the call.

“You’re really at a bar with a bunch of guys?” A familiar deep voice asked into the phone. You froze. “I’m not upset, just disappointed. You belong to me.” Your eyes widened as your drink slipped from your hand, shattering on the floor and splashing soda all over your shoes.

Everyone in the bar turned to look at you, and it seemed like eyes were on you for an eternity before Bokuto jumped out of his seat, running up to you and grabbing the phone from your hand and yelling into it. The call had already ended, however.

“Are you ok? What did he say to you?” Bokuto said, grabbing your shoulders and looking down at you. The entire bar was silent, watching the events taking place.

“H-he knows I’m h-here.” You managed to choke out, voice unstable.

“Hey, hey it’s ok, you’re safe. He wouldn’t dare do anything with all of us here.” You looked at all the guys in the bar staring at you, concerned, all of a sudden you felt very small, hating all the pitying glances you were receiving. Hating the reason you were pitied.

“I’m sorry, I have to bring him back home.” Bokuto said to his friends, still holding you steady with his hand on your shoulder.

“I’ll walk you two out.” Asahi said, “Don’t worry about the broken glass, we’ll clean it up.” He continued, walking up to you and leading you and Bokuto outside and to your car. You felt safer with the two large men, but it was as if you could feel the eyes of the man watching you as you walked, hiding somewhere in the shadows.

You sat in the car while Asahi said something quietly to Bokuto through the window before rolling it up and starting the car. You drove in silence for 10 minutes, finally letting out a large breath when you knew you were far away from the bar. Bokuto glanced over at you, a concerned look in his eyes.

“sorry.” You murmured quietly, “ruined your night with your friends.”

“This isn’t your fault!” Bokuto yelled suddenly, making you cringe at his anger. “Sorry, I’m not angry at you… you don’t deserve this.” He said, glancing over at you again. You didn’t reply to that, just met his eyes for a second.

When you arrived at your house he walked you inside with a hand protectively around your shoulder, keeping it there all the way to your room where you laid down on the bed, covering your head with a pillow. Bokuto left you there, walking to the hallway where you could hear your fathers voice as he explained what had happened.

After what felt like hours Bokuto finally reentered the room. “Are you asleep?” He asked, sitting on the edge of your bed.

“No.” you replied, voice muffled by the pillow around your head.

“Wanna play a game?” He asked, voice gentle. You didn’t reply for a couple seconds.

“Sure.” You took the pillow off your head and got up to sit at your desk chair, Bokuto sitting down next to you. You played for about an hour before you paused the game and leaned your head back, staring at the ceiling. You stayed there for a minute then tilted your head to Bokuto, who was looking at you.

“This guy really is a dick.” You said with a small smile. The corner of Bokuto’s mouth twitched, but his eyes were sad.

“Will you sleep in my room tonight?” You asked.

“Sure.” Bokuto replied. You stood up and got a blanket from your closet, laying it on the couch. You also gave him one of your puffiest pillows.

“Sorry if the couch isn’t very comfortable.” You said, “You’ll probably roll off of it in the morning.” You said with a smile. Bokuto smiled back at you. He went to his room to get changed into a tank top and shorts. You avoided looking at his body, not wanting to get flustered. You said goodnight before climbing under the blankets on your bed. He turned the lights off and laid down on your couch. He waited until you fell asleep before he finally shut his eyes and let himself drift into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally smut time ;)

You woke with a jolt, panting heavily from the memory of the nightmare you were having, sitting up quickly to rub your eyes. You felt Bokuto’s hand on your shoulder.

“Are you ok? You were having a nightmare so I woke you up.” Your breath began to slow down as you looked up at Bokuto, who was staring down at you with concern and fear on his face.

“Yea, I’m better now, thanks.” You said, the worry falling away from his face as he stared at you. “I- um,” You started, awkwardly.

“Yes?” Bokuto said.

“Can you um, sleep here?” You said, patting the bed beside you.

“Sure.” Bokuto said quietly. He climbed into the bed next to you, reaching his hand up to rub your hair comfortingly. You stayed like that for a while before you finally drifted back off to sleep again.

-

You felt warm when you woke up that morning, arms and legs wrapped around a pillow tightly. You felt comfy, so you snuggled your face harder into the pillow. Wait, why was your pillow so hard and warm? Your eyes fluttered open to stare up into Bokuto’s owl-like gaze as he looked down at you.

You quickly retracted your arm from its place around Bokuto’s waist and untangled your leg from his, rolling over onto your back and staring up at the ceiling, feeling your face start to redden.

“Sorry.” You said. Bokuto didn’t reply, and you screwed your eyes shut in embarrassment. When you finally were able to look up at Bokuto, you saw him still staring down at you, eyes unreadable.

“It’s Saturday, so you can go back to sleep if you want.” Were the first words he said. You diverted your eyes, rolling over to face away from Bokuto and grabbing a pillow to hug and bury your face in.

After a few minutes of laying like this, you were almost asleep again when you felt a hand on your back, rubbing it softly. For some reason, you didn’t move, not acknowledging Bokuto’s hand. He must have assumed you were asleep because he huffed, rolling over towards you to lay on his side, facing your back. He moved his hand to your upper arm, rubbing it lightly.

“Bokuto” You said quietly, his hand immediately left your arm. He didn’t respond. You rolled over onto your other side to face him. This time it was his turn to be embarrassed. You looked up at him for a while before reaching your hand up to rub the side of his face. He melted into the touch, still staring down at you.

He then brought his hand up to touch your face in turn, his fingers rubbing from your ear, down your cheek, and to your lips. He held his thumb lightly against your lips as he stared at them.

Before you could think about what you were doing, you pulled his hand away from your face with your free hand and held it, pushing your face up to lightly push your lips against his. You pulled away, but Bokuto bent down, capturing your lips in his own with passion. His hand trailed up your arm to rest back on your face again as he moved his lips against yours. You wrapped your arm around his waist, pulling him closer to you, revelling in the way that your smaller body seemed to fit perfectly pressed up against him. Even your lips were a perfect match.

After a minute you both pulled away to catch your breath, opening your eyes to stare at each other. You couldn’t seem to put into words what you wanted to say to him, so you just hugged him closer, burying your head in his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around you, pressing you against his chest. You felt him smile against your shoulder, and you laughed lightly, until you were both smiling largely, pressed up against each other.

Surprisingly, you were the first to speak, “I really like you,” you said, so quiet Bokuto could barely hear him. You felt him suck in a breath.

“I really like you too.” He responded just as quietly. A feat you didn’t think possible for him. You pulled away from the hug to look into his eyes again. You were about to lean in to kiss him again when your stomach growled, loudly. Bokuto chuckled, “Hungry?” He asked.

“A little.” You replied sheepishly, embarrassed from your attempt at a kiss being cut off. Bokuto stretched with a groan before swinging his legs off the side of the bed. He stood up and walked around to your side of the bed.

“Come on let’s get some food.” He said, reaching for your hand to help you out of bed. You groaned as he pulled you into a sitting position, not wanting to leave your warm bed. You glared at Bokuto as he forced you to stand up, causing him to chuckle.

He followed you downstairs and to the kitchen where you made a bowl of cereal for the both of you (Bokuto likes lucky charms). You ate quietly, listening to Bokuto tell you a story. You let your mind wander as what had happened that morning set in.

You kissed Bokuto, and he kissed you back. He told you he liked you. A smile spread across your face.

“What are you grinning about?” Bokuto asked.

“Nothing.” You replied blushing slightly. Bokuto picked up your finished bowl of cereal and placed it in the sink along with his own. He returned to the table, placing his hands on the back of your chair and leaning over to kiss you. You were surprised for a second, before relaxing and kissing him back.

After a while he pulled back with a dopey grin, “Was that what you were grinning about?” He asked as you stood up from the table, smiling.

“Maybe.” 

-

Later that day you were lounging in your room watching a movie, sitting in between Bokuto’s legs with your back to his chest as he twirled circles in your hair. You were getting increasingly bored with the movie, and increasingly interested in Bokuto’s thighs on either side of you.

After a while, you turned your head to look at Bokuto, him taking his eyes off the screen to look at you. You pushed yourself using Bokuto’s thighs to press your mouth against his. Bokuto used his hand in your hair to push you further into him, deepening the kiss.

All of a sudden, you started to kiss him with more passion than before, changing it from a gentle, slow kiss to one that had your cheeks reddening. You flipped around in Bokuto’s lap without breaking the kiss, straddling his legs and wrapping your arms around his neck.

His arms moved to your waist as he kissed you back with just as much fervor. You started to fiddle with the hem of the man’s large t-shirt, reaching one of your hands beneath it to feel the skin on his back. This caused Bokuto to pull away and look up at you, panting.

“Wait.” He said in a breathy voice.

“What’s wrong?” You asked, concerned.

“I just um,” Bokuto started, breaking eye contact with you.

“Oh, ok.” You said, pulling your hands away from his neck and moving to get off his lap, but his hands on his waist held you there.

“Wait uh… I don’t really know how to say this…” Bokuto said with a sheepish chuckle.

“If you don’t want to that’s fine.”

“No-no! I um.. Just don’t want to hurt you.” Bokuto’s embarrassed expression at this statement made you burst out laughing, your head falling onto his shoulder.

“Way to brag.” You said once you had stopped laughing, pulling away to look at him again.

“I’m not joking!” Bokuto said, “It’s happened before.” This just caused you to grin even wider.

“Well I’m not as fragile as I may look, so you don’t have to worry.” You said, wrapping your arms back around his neck, “It’s not my first time either, so I know what I’m doing.” Bokuto pouted at this, and you laughed lightly.

“It was never anything serious… just me doing some ‘experimenting’ in my early years of highschool.” You said, “Plus, I never felt about them the way I feel about you.” You added, reassuringly. “I haven’t talked to any of those guys in years, though I doubt they’d care, it’s not like we had any sort of emotional connection.”

Bokuto’s hands rubbed your waist, “Anyway, I’ve never wanted someone the same way I want you. And you aren’t going to hurt me.” You added, looking down at Bokuto while he continued to rub your waist. It took him a minute to respond, but you waited patiently.

“I’ve also…” Bokuto started hesitantly, “never liked someone the way I like you.” He stated, a blush forming on his ears. He pulled you back down into a kiss, this time him shifting the kiss to be more passionate.

He took control, slowly guiding you to roll over where he pinned you down with your back to the bed, his knees spread on either side of your hips. He broke the kiss to move to your neck, pressing kisses from your ear to your collarbone. You moaned as he sucked on a particularly sensitive part of your neck, his hands moving down to scoop under your shirt.

He dragged his hands up to tease at your nipples, earning himself another moan as he touched the sensitive skin. He smiled before pulling away, sitting up on your lap. He pulled his shirt off and you stared at his perfect toned muscles and broad chest. You reached your hand up to trace along his abs, staring wide eyed at the beautiful body in front of you, rivalling the Greek Gods.

He pulled your own shirt off after his, throwing it haphazardly off the bed before returning to kiss all over every inch of skin that had been covered before. He took a nipple in his mouth, lightly biting and sucking on the bud while he pinched the other between his fingers.

Your body twitched, bucking your hips up as he teased your body. He began to kiss and suck down your abdomen before reaching the waistband of the pajama pants you had still yet to change out of.

He looked up at you, large golden eyes meeting yours as he slowly tugged down the waist band until your erection was free, pointing up at your stomach. Bokuto took it, wrapping his large hand all the way around it before stroking it several times, you arched your back into the bed as Bokuto pressed several kisses along your shaft before stopping at the tip.

You watched as Bokuto took the head of your cock into his mouth, sucking. He slowly lowered himself onto your erection, tongue circling the tip and licking along the slit. You moaned as you watched your cock disappear into Bokuto’s mouth, hitting the back of his throat as he held it there for a bit. 

When he pulled away he let the entire cock fall out of his mouth, a trail of saliva connecting the two as he gasped for air. He pulled your pants the rest of the way off before gathering the saliva left on your red erection and circling your entrance with a finger.

He pushed one finger in and you moaned, throwing your head back against the pillows.

“Relax…” He whispered as he rubbed circles into your hip with his free hand. You relaxed your body as much as you could and he started to move his finger, thrusting in and out of your hole as you gasped.

He wrapped his lips back around your cock and sucked up and down along it, sucking in his cheeks every time he pulled up. He slowly added another finger, making you moan louder as he scissored his fingers in your hole, stretching out your walls.

You were already trembling by the time he added a third finger, pushing further into your hole until his fingers brushed against a sensitive spot. Your body tensed, your moan getting caught in your throat. Bokuto smiled against your dick as he continued to thrust his fingers up to that spot.

“S-stop…” You whimpered, “I-’m close.” You said, squeezing your eyes shut and gripping the bed. Bokuto pulled his fingers out of your dripping hole, leaving you feeling empty as he let your cock fall from his mouth once again. He climbed up, kissing you wetly. He pulled his wallet out of his back pocket, taking out a condom. You reached over to your dresser, opening the drawer and pulling out your lube. He pushed off his pants and boxers, letting his fully erect cock free.

You now knew why he was afraid of hurting you, because he was huge, bigger than anyone you had played around with in your early highschool years. He rolled the condom onto his cock and poured a generous amount of lube onto his erection. He leaned down to kiss you again, tongue invading your mouth roughly as he pushed your legs further apart. You felt his huge erection rub against your prepped hole. He broke the kiss to look at you for confirmation, you nodded and he pressed the tip of his cock into you.

You moaned as he slowly entered you, filling you up almost painfully, but the idea that Bokuto was filling you, making you complete, pushed away any pain you felt. He continued to push inside you until he bottomed out, where he kept still for a minute, giving you time to adjust to his size.

“Move.” You breathed when you couldn’t take the waiting anymore. He didn’t have to be told twice, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back into you. He leaned down to kiss and suck against your pulse as he set a steady pace of thrusting into you. Your arms reached up around him, digging your nails into his large back as you moaned from the overwhelming pleasure.

Bokuto moaned into your neck, sending vibrations against your skin. You began to buck your hips into every thrust, pushing him further inside of you. Bokuto’s angle changed slightly and suddenly he was hitting the sensitive spot from earlier with every thrust. Your moans became louder as he wrapped his arms around you, pushing into you with all his force as his thrusts became faster.

“B-Bokuto… i’m gonna c-cum.” You moaned, feeling yourself become close.

“Koutarou… call me Koutarou.” He moaned into your neck, moving one hand to wrap around your erection and rub it up and down. You felt his thrusts become more sporadic as he got closer to his own orgasm, hitting deeper and harder within you.

“Koutarou…” You moaned loudly as you came suddenly into Bokuto’s hand and across your chest. Your moan of the man's first name sending him over the edge as he thrust into you, cumming hard. He continued to pump into you, riding through both of your orgasms until you both came down from your high.

Bokuto pulled his softening cock out of you, leaving you feeling empty. You both panted against each other for a minute before Bokuto pulled away, walking to the bathroom and washing his hands. He then wet a towel and climbed back onto the bed, rubbing it over your body and cleaning you off.

He helped you put your pajama pants back on after he put on a pair of shorts, then scooping you up in his arms bridal style to cuddle you against him in bed. He rubbed your head, twirling your hair comfortingly. You sighed into his embrace, staring up into his large golden eyes.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Bokuto murmured. You laughed lightly.

“Definitely not. Quite the opposite actually.” You teased. Bokuto smiled down at you before leaning down and pulling you into a gentle kiss. You didn’t open your eyes again once he pulled away, allowing yourself to drift into sleep in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mmmmmmm im so tired :)

The next couple weeks were some of the best of your life. You hadn’t been contacted by the stalker since the night at the bar, so you were just happily living every day with Bokuto. You had agreed not to tell anyone about your relationship until after Bokuto was no longer working as your bodyguard, but Shoyo had found out within the first few days. He pulled you aside after lunch to ask you about it. You had told him the truth, but also told him not to tell anyone. He smiled largely and slapped you on the back hard before congratulating you and running off.

Other than him, no one seemed to notice the changes that occurred between your and your bodyguard, the long, heated stares you shared whenever Bokuto was across the room watching the class. The way Bokuto would protectively wrap his arm around your shoulders whenever you walked through a large crowd of people.

Other than that, everything was mostly the same. Bokuto and you would wake up to your alarm before eating breakfast and driving to school, after school they’d go home and play video games or watch movies, although the last two activities now included cuddling and stolen kisses.

You were so happy you had nearly forgotten about the man who was stalking you, although you still carried your tracker with a panic button with you everywhere you went.

-

You woke up late at night, back to Bokuto with his arm wrapped protectively around your waist. You could hear his light snores coming from behind you. You slowly and gently escaped his grasp, turning to look at him.

He looked gorgeous as he slept, face calm and features relaxed. You swore you’d never get used to waking up to that sight in your bed.

You were very thirsty, but you didn’t want to disturb Bokuto’s peaceful slumber. You decided you’d only be gone 5 minutes, so it’d be fine to go grab a glass of water from the kitchen without him.

You quietly exited the room, making sure not to wake the sleeping man. You quickly walked downstairs and to the kitchen, grabbing a cup and starting to fill it with water. You chugged the water down quickly and set the cup down in the sink before turning to face the door.

However, standing in the doorway was a tall, snake-like man who was smirking down at you.

“D-Daishou?” You stuttered, “What are you doing here?” You asked, backing up towards the sink. (sorry if u like daishou he looks creepy so)

“To see you of course.” Daishou responded, pushing off the doorframe and stepping towards you. Thoughts ran through your head as you stepped back again, back hitting the kitchen counter as Daishou continued to approach you, “Do you know how long I’ve been waiting to see you again? But that stupid bodyguard follows you around like a puppy so its hard to approach you.” The slender man said, still walking closer to you.

“W-what do you mean? We haven’t spoken in a year. What are you doing here?” You asked, willing your voice to stop shaking.

“I’m kind of disappointed you never recognized me, especially that time in the locker room. Has my voice really changed that much?” Daishou continued, ignoring your questions. He finally reached you, placing his arms on either side of you, trapping you against the counter.

“W-what-” You started before Daishou roughly pressed his lips against yours, moving his mouth against yours as you tried to pull away. When he finally pulled away you were pushing at his chest, trying to get him off of you.

“How was that?” Daishou asked in a deep voice, much too close to your ear, “Better than that body guard? How dare you let him touch you. From now on, you’re only going to let me touch you like that.” Daishou continued in a threatening tone.

You didn’t know what to do, trapped between Daishou’s body and the counter, you couldn’t move no matter how hard you struggled against his grasp. You started to suck in a breath, planning to scream as loud as possible so someone would find you. Daishou saw through this, though.

You felt something hard and round press against your stomach, “I wouldn’t scream if I were you, that is, until we’re alone. Then I’ll make you scream as much as you want.” Your eyes glanced down where you saw the barrel of a gun pressing into your stomach. “Now, we’re going to get out of here and go on a little date. It’s been so long since our last one.”

The strong man grabbed your arms, holding them behind your back as he continued to press the gun to your waist. He led you out of the building and into the cold air, holding your arms in a bruising grip. Once you were outside, his other hand patted your pockets lightly, checking for a phone. His hands lingered on your thighs for much longer than needed and you heard him chuckle in your ear when you tensed.

He led you to his car before roughly shoving you in, leaning his body into yours as he buckled the seatbelt for you. You were shaking as he closed the door. You were now in your stalkers car, who had a gun, with no way to escape or alert anyone about the fact that you were gone in the first place.

Daishou started the car and started to drive as you stayed silent, thinking about what you could do. That’s when you remembered your panic button that Bokuto had given you. Slowly reaching into your pocket, you clicked the button, hoping with all your might that it hadn’t broken or run out of batteries.

Daishou was silent as he drove, sneaking glances at you every once in a while. The panic of the situation started to set in as you realized you had no idea where you were going. Daishou had mentioned a date, saying it had been so long since the last time they had one.

They’d only ever gone on one date, it was to a small, dinky 24 hour restaurant before he’d brought you home to have sex. You’d ghosted him the next day, leaving as soon as you woke up. He was one of the first people you’d ever ‘fooled around with’ during your early years of highschool.

He’d approached you in between classes to ask you out, saying that he found you very attractive. You were struggling with your sexuality at the time so you agreed, thinking nothing of it. After he was, disappointing is the right word, in bed, you stopped talking to him, thinking of it as just a one time thing. 

He, apparently, did not.

“Where are we going?” You asked, surprised by the fact that your voice wasn’t shaking.

“Like I said, on a date. How about coffee? I know a really nice 24 hour place nearby. It’ll give us both enough energy for later.” Daishou finished with a smirk.

You were silent for the rest of the ride, the only thing keeping you from completely panicking was the belief that Bokuto would somehow save you.

The coffee shop was empty save for a single worker who brought you your coffees. Daishou had ordered for you and you hadn’t bothered to tell him that you hated coffee, because he’d probably make you drink it anyway. You sat in a booth, lightly sipping at the coffee every once in a while. Otherwise you just stared at your hands in your lap, hearing the seconds tick by from the clock on the wall.

Daishous eyes burned into your skin, watching you intently as he drank his coffee. At least he wasn’t talking.

Suddenly, Daishou stood up, holding out a hand to help you out of your seat. You stared up at him, unmoving.

“Come on, were going.” He said.

“Where?” You asked in a quiet voice, no longer able to conceal the panic that was raging inside of you.

“Home.” Daishou replied with a smirk. He reached his hand down and grabbed yours, pulling you out of the booth and out of the doors of the shop. As he dragged you towards the car, you knew that if you got back in that car, it was probably all over for you. There was no way Bokuto would find you in time.

You began to yank against his grip harder than you’d ever pulled before. His sinister smirk turned into a scowl as you struggled. He pulled you into him, pulling you against his chest as he basically picked you up, now carrying you to the car. 

You did the only thing you could think of, biting as hard as possibly into his wrist. His grip loosened as he yelped, and you took that opportunity to push away from him and run as fast as possibly towards the street. You were almost at the sidewalk when you felt a large body tackle you to the ground, your head hitting the concrete hard.

Daishou pinned you down, snarling, “What the fuck is wrong with you? I was SO nice to you, and this is how you treat me?” He put a hand against your head, pushing you further into the concrete as tears started to fall from your eyes.

“P-please.” You whimpered.

“Shut the fuck up.” Daishou said before punching your face, hard. You started to see stars as he punched you again, sobs rocking your body underneath him. “This is what you get when you fucking disobey me.” He said, raising his hand to hit you again.

His weight was suddenly lifted from your back as you saw a man with spiky black hair and silver tips tackle Daishou to the ground next to you. Daishou tried to take the gun out of his pocket, but Bokuto was faster, grabbing it and chucking it away before punching the snake like man over and over. His normally gentle golden eyes shining with rage as he only thought of hurting the man. Daishou was crying now, face bruising as he cried out every time he was hit.

“Kou...tarou…” You whimpered. Bokuto’s hits suddenly stopped. Daishou was limp beneath him, knocked out by Bokuto’s repeated barrating. Bokuto got up, running over to where you still lay on your stomach. He pulled you into his lap as he took out his phone to call the police. You were teetering in and out of consciousness as he told the receiver where you were and to bring an ambulance. His eyes didn’t leave yours the entire time and once the call ended, he dropped his phone to hold your face.

“Y/N. It’s ok. It’s going to be ok. You’re with me now.” Bokuto said as tears started to fall from his eyes onto your own tear ridden cheeks. You reached your hand up to hold his face, using nearly all the energy you had left.

The last thing you remembered before passing out was Bokuto whispering in your ear as he sobbed.

"I love you."


End file.
